The Game Of Chess
by Misfit Drums
Summary: After the war fought in the west has finally come to a conclusion, we were declared war on by the east. This Fan-Fic is based off of Chess, a board game I'm sure you all have heard of at some point. All the events will follow a chess game and pieces will be named. (Yes it's cheesy, Bis and his brother Hop). Anyway, this story will definately be fun, and challenging.


The Game of Chess

"Again! Again!" Roared the king, holding is relatively large gut with one hand, whilst stuffing a mixture of lamb and and swine into his mouth with the other. The royal jesters readied their instruments of bronzed lutes and pipes, while the conductor stood strong, frozen, before signaling them to begin. They began with solemn notes, g-flat was a favorite, before picking up the pace. The king smiled and sang along to the tune, quite un-accurately.

Not long after, pawns of many sort cheered and bashed wood grained chalices with different forms of ales and wines together, and began to sing alongside the king. Warsongs were favorited amongst the kingdom, and suited the party well with their recent victory against their enemies in the western territories, who were beyond the mountain tops, and the giant plateau that was used mainly for farmers and mercenaries.

"To victory!" The king cried, offering his studded cup to his wineboy, who then eagerly re-filled it. "To victory!" repeated the guests seated in a multitude of maple chairs, now sticky and covered in booze. "Dearest, you are getting fat" Taunted the queen, waving an animal leg, unsure of what beast it might of come off of. "It would be a shame if you outgrew your pantaloons." She put the warm tip of her index finger in the side of his silky pants, and pulled toward her. "Woman!" The king roared, slamming and spilling the remainder of his wine onto the table. The jesters stopped, the room fell silent, and the pawns sat with gaunt looks in their eyes, waiting for what rage or wrath the king might allow himself to un-ravel. "I love you!" He cried, before letting out a huge laugh.

The men at the table roared in laughter, even the wenches, serving wine in the giggled, and the jesters continued to play their melodies. The rest of the night consisted of dancing, eating, and occasionally the valiant knights, still pridefully wearing their copper grade armor, would tell gruesome war stories, perhaps in hopes to coax a beautiful woman of high class into bed, however they could always settle for a wench or a whore.

The king waved off his wineboy, and requested more meat, which his servants gracefully abliged. The tables were set up in two rows, each aligning the other. Each row consisted of ten tables, and filled about one-hundred and fifty men each. Between each table was a pillar, coated with two torches, illuminating each side. The King and his servants sat in chairs, facing the rows of table, alongside the wall. Opposite of the King and Queen were barred doors, beautifly carved, and reinforced with forged iron. To the left sat a stone carved stairwell leading to the Kings quarter, along with the bedrooms.

"A word my King?" Waved Bis, sitting three seats left of the throne. "Aye." Stated the King, abruptley putting down his garnished mug. "We received word." Said Bis, leaning away from the whore on his lap. The Kings eyes grew more focused before breaking eye contact, and nudging his head toward the stairwell. Bis nodded and gracefully began his walk. The woman, once on top of Bis' lap patted down her eyes and grabbed his hand, seductively studying him. "Where shall you go, my love." "Business." he replied sternly.

Bis was a large built man, he was tall and stern. His muscles were average amongst the people that dined, but his towering height made him rather disturbing. His close brother, Hop, was often ridiculed because he he lacked in his older brothers height. It didn't help that his name was hop, and he would have to do so to match his brother. However, he was quite intelligent. He studied at Jaxforth, a college in the center of the kingdom. Only royalty or the rich were allowed to attend. He majored in Alchemist Chemistry.

The king waved off the queen, who responded with a nod. She understood his political relationships, and was understanding. She was a wonderful politition, and the King often sent her on long journeys, while the queen conjured up some enquire to trick or convince something her way. A reoccuring pattern. She was a key to their political life, and held meetings for issues with crop farmers or towns people. She is quite adored in the kingdom.

The party continued on, and the absence of the King was hardly noticed. The attendies selected a spot near the queen, and placed a multitude of objects in front of her, as a thank you for the party. Some of the women left recipes, foods and scents. The men left swords and sacks of gold, each trying to outdo the other. The drunk pawns now stood, and sang obnoxiously in front of the jesters, who now played a dir.

Above the ball, the King had other worries on his mind. The room was dimly lit, and solemn, one torch spread their shadows on the wall, and lit up the map set in the center of the table. The King was a strict man when it came to war, and often times he was said to be depressed. Others claimed he would outburst at his fellow men, but averagely it wasn't taken to heart.

"This map, is it new?" Question the king, surveying it over. The map was covered in an eight by eight grid, each horizontal square shaded a lemon color, and the verticle diagonals a coal color. "Aye, a design made by Hop. He has yet to show his potential, but he is a smart man." replied Bis, marking certain squared territories with flags. The king studied the sheet and its genius. "These represent us, and our council," Stated hop, adjusting his hand toward one side of the map. "These are our enemies in the east," he moved his hand toward the most right edge of the table.

"Our messenger Ro received a letter. This morning, before the sun could stretch over our lands, they declared war."

-End of Chapter One-


End file.
